Grigori
Summary Grigori, also known simply as The Dragon, is a powerful entity sent by The Seneschal to test the different Arisen of different worlds in search of one, true Arisen whose will is great enough to make it through his or her journey and challenge the dragon. The Dragon's Dogma, the dogma it follows, is that of the Seneschal's: the dragon's sole purpose is to find the one who can slay it, so that the Seneschal has a worthy successor whose will is capable of sustaining the Eternal Cycle that the whole of known existence requires in order to continue spinning onward. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely High 6-A, possibly 5-B | 3-B Name: Grigori, The Dragon, The Wyrm Origin: Dragon's Dogma Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely at least hundreds of years old Classification: Dragon, Instrument of the Eternal Cycle, Divine Messenger, Test For The Arisen, "Salvation" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Deceptive agility, Draconic physiology, Breath Attack, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, and lightning varieties), Holy Manipulation, High inherent resistance to fire and holy-elemental attacks, Flight, Reality Warping (A dragon of the past created Bitterblack Isle, an alternate world separate from time, as well as the form of Daimon, to imprison the Arisen Ashe; additionally, easily collapsed an entire city by creating a portal in both the earth and the sky to the Everfall), Immortality (Types 1 and 2, likely also Type 4 as an instrument of the Eternal Cycle created by the Seneschal, though it can be overridden), Can speak and understand the Wyrmspeak (Which is real-world Latin) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Grigori is stated to be able of busting large countries in seconds), likely Multi-Continent level (With his dying breath, reality-warped what was likely the entirety of the world's skies and crust), possibly Planet level (This also may have been the entire world, given The Everfall seemingly extends to the world's core, though this is not entirely confirmed) | Multi-Galaxy level (A past dragon, whom Grigori has all of the powers of as the new incarnation of the Dragon, created Bitterblack Isle, an alternate reality containing numerous other galaxies; additionally, if the Dragon's power is channeled by Daimon, it provides an exceptional boost in power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Flew around the world, which is similar to our own, destroying countries in the span of a few seconds each; can keep pace with the Arisen, who can dodge sky-to-ground lightning strikes and meteors that rain down form the beyond the heavens in only a few seconds) | Likely FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class K+ (By sheer virtue of its size) | At least Class K+ Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Large Country level, likely Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Can take hits from The Arisen and his pawns) | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Unknown, seemingly Limitless; enjoys receiving pain and the thrill of battle against a worthy Arisen Range: Extended melee range with claws, teeth, wings, and tail, thousands of meters with spells and fire breath, much higher with reality warping Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, to an unknown degree Weaknesses: Elemental darkness-based attacks inflict extra damage, a blow to his heart by the Arisen will open it, can be slain by the Arisen Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Grab:' Grabs a smaller opponent; if vulnerable to possession, he then restrains it with one arm and possesses the victim, converting it to his side. If the victim cannot be possessed, he instead slams them into the ground. *'Maul:' Bites and continuously chews upon a victim. *'Fire Breath:' Releases a giant stream of flames from its maw, inflicting fire-elemental damage. *'Backdash and Fireball:' Jumps backwards with startling agility whilst spewing a small exploding fireball onto the ground before him. *'High Levin:' Casts High Levin, summoning a barrage of lightning bolts from the sky. *'High Frigor:' Casts High Frigor, pulling three spires of ice from the ground that inflict ice-elemental damage, knock up foes hit, and possibly freeze them solid. *'High Bolide:' Casts High Bolide, calling down a storm of 10 meteors from the sky that fall down in succession. Each one falls upon a random location, inflicting heavy fire-elemental damage to those it hits. *'Holy Furor:' Casts Holy Furor, calling a large number of rays of light that rapidly move about the area. Inflicts steady holy-elemental damage to enemies within the area. *'Wing Buffet:' Flaps his wings, blowing back surrounding enemies. *'Fireball Barrage:' Launches a barrage of explosive fireballs from his mouth as a long-ranged attack. *'The Fires of Perdition:' Charges up for a fairly long period of time, gathering energy, then releases a continuous beam of white fire from his maw that instant-kills anything it hits. A number of smaller fireballs erupt from the point of impact, inflicting collateral fire-elemental damage. Key: Base | Bitterblack Isle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Capcom Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3